The present invention relates generally to retaining apparatus and more particularly to memory device retaining apparatus for inserting software applications programs into a portable data processor.
Conventional memory device retaining apparatus for personal/game computers typically includes a plastic housing which encloses a memory device mounted on a circuit board. The retaining apparatus may be plugged into a mating connector of the personal/game computer. Such conventional retaining apparatus typically protrudes from the personal/game computer so that they may be easily inserted and removed. However, none of such prior memory device retaining apparatus provides for both a cover that is flush mounted with the surface of the personal/game computer and an interchangeable memory device that is mechanically coupled to the cover.